New Beginning
by jjung068
Summary: "Mantra?" Hinata mengernyitkan alis. "Ya." Gaara menganggukkan kepala. "Mau kuajarkan?" Hinata menganggukkan kepala. "One, two, three, it's a new beginning. Because I won't ever look back."


New Beginning  
Hyuuga Hinata/Sabaku Gaara

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto isn't mine, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

" _It's a new beginning, because I won't ever look back._ "

.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, yang Hinata lakukan sekarang bisa disebut gila.

Dua puluh satu tahun dia hidup, terbiasa dengan ketenangan yang bisa di dapatkannya dengan mudah, tiba-tiba ia menjadi kalang kabut dalam semalam hanya karena satu berita.

Naruto Namikaze dan Sakura Haruno akan segera menikah.

Bukan berarti pikiran itu tidak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya, bukan. Tentu saja ia pernah menyiapkan pikiran semacam itu sebagai yah kau tahu, skenario terburuk dari kisah cintanya yang bahkan tidak jelas mulanya dari mana. Tapi ia tidak penah menyangka kalau skenario itu akan benar-benar terjadi dan tidak pernah menyiapkan diri jika skenario akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat.

Makanya sekarang ketika hal terakhir yang ia inginkan terwujud, dan Hinata sedang dilanda kepanikan yang amat sangat, adiknya memberikan satu ide gila; menghipnosis dirinya sendiri dengan sugesti untuk merelakan si Namikaze. Agar ia tidak larut dalam kesedihan karena cintanya tak terbalas dan menjadi dendam kesumat, adiknya bilang. Padahal siapapun juga tahu kalau Hinata tidak sampai hati mendoakan hal-hal buruk terjadi pada si calon Hokage itu meski dia sudah mematahkan hatinya.

Ragu-ragu, ia berhenti di satu rumah dengan papan bertuliskan pengobatan terapi. Awalnya ia kira adiknya hanya bercanda, tapi siapa yang sangka di detik saat Hinata mengiyakan usulnya, Hanabi memberinya satu alamat menuju tempat terapi di pusat kota. Karena Hinata tidak sampai hati mengecewakan adiknya jika tahu bahwa ia tidak sungguh-sungguh saat bicara jika ia ingin menghipnosis dirinya sendiri, terpaksalah ia bawa kakinya pergi. Padahal ini malam Minggu. Di tengah-tengah musim panas pula. Harusnya ia berada di kamarnya sekarang, dengan pendingin udara yang menyentuh suhu 17 dan-

-menangisi Naruto? Tidak, tidak. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. _Ayo, Hinata. Demi Hanabi. Demi dirimu sendiri juga._

"Hyuuga?"

Hinata menoleh. Yang di dapatinya adalah lelaki tinggi dengan surai merah. Satu tangannya digunakan untuk menjinjing tas gitar, sedangkan satunya lagi dimasukkan ke dalam saku.

"Gaara-san?"  
"Sedang apa disini?"  
"Eh, sedang i-i-"  
"Ingin menghipnosis dirimu sendiri, ya?"

Hinata mengadah. Neji pernah cerita kalau temannya yang bernama Gaara pandai membaca pikiran orang dan menebak apa yang mereka pikirkan. Ia kira Neji hanya bercanda dan melebih-lebihkan cerita, tapi ternyata ucapan sepupunya itu benar adanya.

"E-eh? Gaara-san tahu darimana-"  
"Terlihat dari wajahmu, tahu." Gaara tersenyum. "Lagipula kau berdiri di depan pengobatan terapi dan kabar mengenai Namikaze itu, rasanya aku mengerti."

Ia terbelalak. Semudah itu ia dibaca? Senyum kembali muncul di wajah putra bungsu Sabaku itu.

"Hyuuga, sebelum kau pergi ke pengobatan terapi, mau minum di _café_ sebentar? Aku yang traktir."

.

Biasanya dia bukan tipe perempuan yang mudah dipancing dengan kalimat 'aku yang traktir' atau semacamnya. Tapi kali ini, ia termakan pancingan Sabaku Gaara. Entah karena laki-laki itu menganggapnya seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan orangtuanya di keramaian atau karena dia hanya merasa kasihan pada Hinata yang kisah cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Sebelumnya, berdasarkan pertimbangan apa kau memutuskan untuk pergi ke pengobatan terapi, Hyuuga?"

Hinata tersentak. Nyaris saja ia menumpahkan limunnya.

"Berdasarkan paksaan adikku. Dia bilang supaya aku tidak larut dalam kesedihan, selain takut itu akan menimbulkan dendam kesumat, katanya."

Gaara terkekeh. Hinata awalnya merasa tersinggung sebelum sadar jika lelaki di hadapannya tidak sungguh-sungguh menertawakan nasibnya.

"Dendam kesumat?" Hinata menganggukkan kepala. "Hyuuga, apa kau sebegitu sedihnya dengan berita pernikahan Namikaze sampai kau ingin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk untuk mencegah pernikahannya?"

Digelengkannya kepala. Tentu saja Hinata tidak seperti itu. Ia juga tahu ada ungkapan bahwa cinta tidak harus selalu memiliki. Mungkin ia dan Naruto memang tidak berjodoh. Tapi ia juga tidak sakit hati sampai ke titik dimana ia ingin membatalkan pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura. Toh bagaimana pun juga, Sakura orang baik. Dia pernah membantu Hinata beberapa kali dan diluar kekuatannya yang luar biasa menakutkan serta temperamennya yang sering tidak jelas, Hinata tidak merasa Sakura adalah orang jahat.

"Ini hanya penilaianku saja sebagai orang luar, tapi aku merasa kamu tidak perlu sampai ke pengobatan terapi kalau hanya ingin mengikhlaskan si Namikaze," si bungsu Sabaku meletakkan cangkir kopinya, "kau bisa melakukannya dengan caramu sendiri."

"Dengan caraku sendiri?"

"Akan jauh lebih sulit mengikhlaskan seseorang jika kau terus berpikir bahwa satu-satunya cara untuk menghilangkan mereka dari pikiranmu adalah dengan memaksa mereka pergi." Gaara melipat tangannya. "Jadi satu-satunya cara agar kamu bisa melepas mereka tanpa merasa terbebani adalah dengan belajar menerima kenyataan, dan bangkit perlahan-lahan dengan kenyataan itu."

Hinata terpana.

"Jadi aku hanya harus menerima kenyataan?"

Gaara menganggukkan kepala. "Awalnya memang terasa sulit, apalagi mengingat berapa lama kau memendam perasaan padanya. Tapi pelan-pelan, namun pasti, kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa mengikhlaskan Naruto secepat itu, Gaara-san." Ia memilin ujung bajunya.

"Siapa yang bilang mengikhlaskan selalu cepat dan mudah, Hyuuga? Tidak ada. Mereka lambat dan menyakitkan." Lelaki itu mengeluarkan tawa pahit, mengangkat cangkir kopinya kembali dan menenggak isinya.

"Lalu aku juga tidak yakin apa aku bisa melakukannya sendirian atau tidak, maksudku-"

"Kalau begitu," diletakannya kembali cangkir di atas meja, menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi meyakinkan, "aku akan membantumu."

Hinata terpaku.

.

"Jadi rencana menghipnosis diri kakak sendiri gagal, dong?" Hanabi menepuk-nepuk bantalnya.  
"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu." Hinata membalas singkat, tangannya sibuk menjangkau selimut milik Hanabi di dalam lemari.

"Tapi Gaara-san benar-benar bicara seperti itu? Seriusan?" Adiknya menerima selimutnya dengan mulut menganga.

"Serius." Hinata mengangguk. "Aku saja kaget karena dia menyanggupi ucapanku. Aku kira dia hanya bercanda."

"Kakak yakin dia hanya memberikan saran sebagai orang luar saja?" Hanabi mematikan lampu ketika Hinata sudah berada di atas kasur dengan selimut di tangannya.

"Apa?"

"Menurutku sih, dia tidak menyanggupi ucapan kakak hanya karena dia kasihan. Apa lagi kalau wajahnya sudah yakin begitu. Seratus persen taruhan, dia ada maksud lain sama kakak."

"Maksud lain?"

"Yah, antara dia benar-benar ingin membantu sebagai teman atau menaruh perasaan lebih ke kakak, siapa yang tahu?" Hanabi bergumam. "Meskipun aku yakin dia punya perasaan lebih ke kakak, sih."

"Apa katamu tadi?"

"Tidaak." Hanabi tertawa panik. "Sudah ah, aku mau tidur!"

Hinata tidak tuli. Dia dengar dengan jelas ucapan terakhir Hanabi. Bahkan meski adiknya itu mengatakannya dengan lirih, tapi volume lirih adiknya itu masih bisa di dengarnya dengan jelas. Mau tidak mau, ingatannya kembali terbang ke momen saat Gaara berusaha meyakinkannya dan ia yang masih terkejut.

" _Kalau begitu," diletakannya kembali cangkir di atas meja, menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi meyakinkan, "aku akan membantumu."_

 _Hinata terkejut, tapi dengan cepat mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya._

" _Terima kasih banyak Gaara-san, tapi aku tidak berpikir Gaara-san akan membantuku. Ini akan memakan waktu lama, ingat? Dan aku yakin Gaara-san sudah-"_

" _Bicara apa sih, Hyuuga?" Gaara tertawa. "Makan waktu lama pun tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa menunggu. Bahkan sampai saat ini pun, aku masih menunggu dan aku tidak keberatan menunggu."_

 _Hinata berani bersumpah kalau Gaara baru saja tersenyum hangat saat mengucapkan kalimat itu padaya dan matanya, Ya Tuhan. Hinata rasa ia belum pernah melihat mata itu menatapnya sebegitu hangat. Tidak, tidak pernah sebelum ini._

 _Ya Tuhan. Hinata tahu dia terlalu banyak pingsan dulu di masa sekolah. Sampai sekarang pun masih sebenarnya, tapi untuk sekarang, apa ia diperbolehkan pingsan lagi? Wajahnya pasti benar-benar panas sekarang._

" _Ah, satu lagi!"_

" _Hah?"_

" _Saat kau merasa sudah mantap dengan pilihanmu, kau harus mengucapkan satu mantra pada dirimu sendiri."_

" _Mantra?" Hinata mengernyitkan alis._

" _Ya." Gaara menganggukkan kepala. "Mau kuajarkan?" Hinata menganggukkan kepala._

"One, two, three, it's a new beginning. Because I won't ever look back."

" _Apa mantranya ampuh?"_

" _Ampuh untukku." Lelaki Sabaku itu tertawa lagi. "Biasanya saat aku sudah merasa yakin dengan pilihanku, aku mengucapkan mantra itu agar tidak merasa goyah saat semua terasa sulit dan ingin kabur dari kewajibanku."_

" _Terima kasih banyak, Gaara-san! Aku berhutang banyak padamu, sungguh-"_

" _Tidak apa, Hyuuga. Sungguh." Gaara berusaha mencegah Hinata saat gadis itu bangkit dari kursinya, hendak membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Lagipula aku melakukannya karena keinginanku sendiri, tenang saja."_

" _Tapi tetap saja saya harus berterima kasih, Gaara-san!"_

" _Tidak apa, Hyuuga. Dan jika kau benar-benar berterima kasih, lakukan saja dulu hal yang aku katakan. Aku anggap kau berterima kasih dengan itu."_

" _B-baik, Gaara-san!"_

" _Sekarang aku akan antarkan kau pulang. Sudah malam, bahaya anak gadis pulang sendirian tanpa dilindungi laki-laki. Ayo."_

Hinata memegang dadanya. Dihembuskannya nafas panjang seraya menutup mata. Diam-diam, ia membisikkan mantra yang diajarkan sang lelaki Sabaku padanya.

" _One, two, three, it's a new beginning. Because I won't ever look back._ "

Ya, karena perlahan-lahan ia akan berusaha mengikhlaskan Naruto Namikaze. Membiarkannya menjalani hidup bahagia dengan Sakura Haruno selagi ia disini berusaha menerima kenyataan dan belajar untuk hidup dengan kenyataan tersebut.

Toh ada Gaara yang menemaninya belajar menerima kenyataan itu, jadi seharusnya ia baik-baik saja, kan?

Hinata tersenyum dan menutup matanya.

Ya, dia tidak akan melihat ke belakang lagi dan akan fokus pada masa depannya. Dengan lelaki Sabaku itu, mungkin?

 **The End** "Kalau begitu," diletakannya kembali cangkir di atas meja, menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi meyakinkan, "aku akan membantumu."

Hinata terpaku.


End file.
